A Small Favor
by JPandS
Summary: Trunks left home to make his own name and kept in touch with his family as best he could. Now though in his success his family wants to pay a visit to his extravagant home and business, they even want to meet his wife,except there's a slight problem...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** In an endeavor to gain independence, Trunks has left home to find his own wealth and not to be accused of just gaining status by his mother's accomplishments. His parents didn't like it much but allowed him to go. Letters home show that he's doing very well for himself and for this his parents are very pleased, yet when he gets a letter saying that they're coming for a visit, panic arises in the lavender-haired boys conscience knowing that his letters home haven't been all that truthful.

_Dear Trunks,_

_Your father and I are very happy that you've been able to do many great things now that you've ventured off on your own. You've managed to build up your own great reputation in business, have your own home, and even managed to find a wife to share that with! (I hope she's as intelligent as my young boy and not just in for the money…if she is, we'll sort that out for you…hehe) _

_I'm so glad that you've kept in touch with us throughout the years but we've, well, I've really missed you and had hoped that you'd come pay a visit. But, since you haven't, your father and I, but mostly me, have decided to come visit you! After all, we all know what our home looks like so now we can come see yours! It'll be great! Of course you're lucky you even got this warning else I would've already been knocking on your front door! Thanks to Bra, I was pressured into writing this since she says it is **rude** just to show up without prior telling. Well, I can't wait to see you again and to meet this mystery woman that you've married. Vegeta, Bra and I (and maybe your grandparents and more…) will be there Wednesday. Take care until then!_

_Much love,_

_Mom_

The paper dropped to the desk as the sky blue eyes that just skimmed it suddenly lost its luster and darkened into a void of disbelief. They're coming for a visit? He sat there frozen in his seat never moving or blinking. This couldn't be happening! His mind kept racing with possible ways that the scene would play out.

"Hey mom," he would say and she'd rush forward to hug him.

"Trunks, it's been so long," she'd say and he'd laugh half-heartedly. Then his father would walk in and just ignore the fact that he was there and look around the place.

"Hey dad," he'd say but would probably only receive a grunt.

"Hey Trunks," would come Bra and she'd possibly give him a hug depending on how happy she was feeling that day. Then they'd all follow him on a tour of his mansion, drive out to see his company and then go to lunch. Then, that dreadful question would arise.

The phone suddenly rang giving Trunks a very annoying wake up call.

"Hello, this is Trunks Brief speaking," he answered.

"Trunks!" cried out a voice that was all too familiar.

"Hi mom," he said as a sudden weight dropped in the pit of his stomach.

"Did you get the letter?" she asked.

"Yes," said Trunks feeling a bit sickly whenever he looked at the paper lying on his desk.

"Oh, good," said Bulma on the other line. There was an awkward silence that followed this making Trunks shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"Umm, Trunks," said his mom.

"Yes," he replied a little antsy.

"I was actually calling to get the dress size for your wife," she said making Trunks nearly fall from his seat. His collar suddenly seemed to be choking him and sweat was dripping as if he had just finished an extreme workout session.

"The dress size?" he repeated.

"Yeah," said Bulma. "Your sister's going through a sewing phase and thought that she'd make a dress for your wife as a kind of gift. She just needs to know your wife's measurements."

"Measurements," said Trunks weakly.

"Yes, measurements," his mother replied. "What, you act as if you don't have a wife, Trunks!"

There was immediate silence after this and Trunks froze in panic. Just tell her the truth and it all will be okay. She'll understand and just let you be, but in the back of his mind he envisioned her going into a fit of anger after finding out that he'd lied to her for the past four years about being married. It was enough that he had told her he was married and failed to invite her but explained that it was a private wedding. He still had a feeling that she was holding a grudge for this and possibly it was directed towards his nonexistent wife.

"You do have a wife, don't you?" she asked suddenly becoming stern.

"O-of course!" Trunks sighed in relief but slapped himself as he realized what he said. Yet, he still wasn't able to stop himself. "She's just never told me her size…" That was lame.

"I see," said his mother. "Well is she there? You can just ask her."

"She's out with her friends mom."

"Does she have a cell phone that you can reach her at?" she asked.

"No," he lied. Why did his mom have to be so inquisitive?

"No cell phone huh?" she said.

"Nope, we both try to stay away from them," he lied. "You see, we both are very busy and all with our work-"

"She works?" asked Bulma.

Trunks gulped. "Y-yeah," he choked out. "She works."

"Really," said Bulma sounding a bit interested in this newfound information. "What does she do?"

"Oh, you know, she works in an office."

"Doing what?" she asked.

"She's a," he glanced around his desk and finally found a title. "Secretary."

"Secretary," said his mother. "Sounds, intriguing," she said sarcastically. "Not exactly a job that I'd consider worthy for a girl that's married to my son."

"Mom," he said. "She's very good at what she does. As a matter of fact she got employee of the month for it!" he said suddenly finding it strange that he was protecting a woman that really didn't exist.

"If you say so son," she sighed. "Well then, I guess Bra will have to hold off on the dress until we get there. Does your wife like to sew?"

"Umm, no," he said. If he was making up a wife she couldn't be able to do everything, that was just unrealistic. "She doesn't sew."

"Okay then," said his mom. "I guess that's all."

"Okay, mom," he said finally sinking back in relief.

"Well I'll talk to you later son."

"Alright," he replied.

"I love you."

"I love you too mom," he said and hung up the phone.

"This is just great Trunks, look at the mess that you've gotten yourself into."

**Well that's all for now, I hoped you all enjoyed it! Please give me any suggestions that you may have to improve the writing or the plot line. Thanks for reading and I hope you all review! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday seemed to be the day that lasted forever taunting Trunks of the day to come where his family would be paying a visit. He hadn't even stopped to think of how long they would be staying, he was too busy trying to figure out how he was going to tell them that he didn't have a wife!

"Hey Trunks," came a voice as a tall brunette walked into his office with a tray. "I brought some lunch for you." She said as she placed it on his desk.

"Thanks," he said still pacing in his office.

She looked at him with a quirked eyebrow and sat in a chair to watch him.

"Are you okay?" she asked. He stopped with his head low and replied with a huge sigh.

"I guess not," she said. He then moved and seated himself at his desk rubbing his head.

"Bad headache?" she asked.

"If only," he replied.

"That's too bad," she replied. "Well I hope lunch will cheer you up." She said with a smile.

"Thanks Mako," he said with a forced smile. She frowned at this and tilted her head.

"What's wrong Trunks? Did a deal fall through or something?"

"No, it's nothing like that," he said. "I'm just stressed out."

"Why?"

"My family is coming to visit me tomorrow."

Again she quirked an eyebrow at him wondering how that could be bad. "I guess they're not that great, huh."

"No, they are great. I just haven't…"

"Kept in contact?"

"No, I have, maybe too much for my own good." He said sarcastically to himself. "But that doesn't matter. How are you doing Makoto?"

"I'm fine," she replied. "I've been pretty bored lately without my better half."

"You talk as if you're married."

"Yeah, I know," she said with a blush. "I guess my imagination just gets carried away sometimes. I almost feel like we're practically married."

"So do I," he replied. "You guys do everything together."

"Yeah," she said with a sigh. "I miss him."

"He barely left this morning," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"And it seems like forever…" she drifted off. He scoffed at this.

"How long is he going to be gone?" he asked.

"Around three to four weeks," she answered. "I'm trying to distract myself so that time will go by faster, but it isn't working very well."

"Three to four weeks," he muttered as he uncovered the food she brought over. He could tell by the fancy display that she had been cooking all day. He scoffed again; she was such a sweet girl with a whole lot of home-making skills but could get pretty tough when she was angry. He started eating appreciatively shoveling spoon after spoon into his mouth. Then as he was in mid-bite a thought came to his mind making him drop his chopsticks onto the platter.

"Trunks, are you okay?" asked Makoto taking notice of his strange actions.

"Yeah," he said wiping his mouth. "So, Mako," he started.

"Yes?" she asked still not exactly able to look at him straight.

"Are you going to be busy at all?"

"No. I've been looking for a job because I quit my last one."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I'm still good for a month of no work but I like to feel safe and have good cushion in my savings account, you know?" and she laughed. "Who am I kidding, you're a stinking billionaire. My savings compared to yours probably mean half a penny to you, if that."

"Hey," he said. "Don't get down on yourself! We just do different things, that's all."

Makoto scoffed. "Why do you ask anyways?"

Trunks suddenly started shifting uncomfortably in his seat trying to think of a casual way to ask this, if there was such a way.

"Would you be willing to do me a favor?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied. "That's what friends are for, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, well I just didn't know if you could do it because it's kind of a lengthy favor…"

"Like what?" she asked.

He sighed. How was he going to pop this question so that it didn't seem too ridiculous, even though it was, and that it wouldn't sound like a joke?

"Well…" he started.

"Com'on Trunks, just spit it out," she pleaded.

"Alright, alright…" he paused again bracing himself for any possible explosions. "Will you pretend to be my wife for a week or so?" He asked with his eyes closed and hands protectively covering his face for any unsuspecting flying objects. Surprisingly though, the room was silent and nothing had come flying his way. He then dropped his hands slowly opening his eyes to look at the brunette sitting incredulously across from him.

"Haha, very funny," she said in response. "For a second there, I almost thought you were serious."

He chuckled along with her as he sweat-dropped about the whole situation. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"You never cease to amaze me Mr. Trunks Brief. I mean, the look you had when you asked me must've been the most genuine one you've come up with!" she said getting up from her seat to leave. "I'm going to have to be more cautious around you."

"Makoto," he said.

"No really, you almost got me." She said with a hand on the doorknob. "To think that you'd ask me to pretend to be your wife! That's a good one, Trunks, I wish Goten was here to see it."

"Makoto," he said again.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"I was serious." The smile soon vanished from her face and the color in her cheeks seemed to disappear.

"It's not funny anymore, Trunks. Don't play with me," she said in a low warning voice.

"Mako," he said softly.

"You can't be serious!" she nearly shrieked.

"Mako, please, you don't know how much I need you to do this," pleaded Trunks. "It's just for a week."

"No," she said. "I don't care why you need me to do it, how long, or whatever reason, no! I am not going to pretend to be your wife. Do you understand what that means? What if Goten finds out?"

"It's really no big deal," said Trunks. "I mean, its not like you're going to be cheating on him."

"Pretending to be another man's wife isn't considered cheating?" Asked Makoto.

"No," said Trunks. "Besides, I'm his best friend! He knows I would never sneak around with his girlfriend like that!"

"Trunks, I am not doing it," she said stubbornly.

"Makoto, please, its more than you think."

"How can it be more?"

"I told my parents I was married!" he yelled. "Now they're coming to visit and I have no wife to show."

"Oh, so I'll just pretend to be that wife in front of your family and when they're gone I can just go home?" she said ridiculously. "What are you going to do later when they ask about me, just keep lying to them?"

"No," he said in response looking a bit childish. "I'll just tell them we got a divorce!"

Makoto sighed heavily dropping her head. "This is ridiculous Trunks. I can't believe you're asking me to do this. You should just tell your family the truth and let them handle it."

"Makoto, you don't understand how hard that is," said Trunks. "Imagine a person with enough power to possible destroy the whole planet who has the coldest heart ever possible and is married to one of the most intelligent woman who doesn't take crap from anyone and who is the most vengeful person if lied to. Now imagine that those are my parents."

"Trunks, you're being ridiculous," she replied. "Just tell them the truth!"

"I can't!" he replied. "My dad will blow my head off for lying about something like this, literally," he said slightly whispering the last part.

"Well that's just too bad," replied Makoto.

"Mako," he whined.

"I'm not doing it Trunks."

"Please!"

"No," she said shortly. "I am not going to pretend to be something I'm not just to appease your uneasy conscience and to keep your parents from 'blowing off your head' because of a lie that you told them! You're going to have to tell them the truth sooner or later, so you might as well do it sooner."

"Makoto-"

"No! That's my final answer and nothing you do will change my mind." She then turned the knob ready to leave until Trunks spoke up.

"I'll buy you your own restaurant!"

She froze at the door cursing herself for even staying long enough so that he could bribe her. Lying to his family like that was completely unethical and now he was using her dreams as an incentive on doing it? This was just too out of hand!

"This is not fair Trunks," she said. "This is completely uncalled for!"

"Makoto please, I'm desperate."

"Then why don't you go pick up some actress that'll do it for you? It's obvious that you have the money to do that!"

"They wouldn't know me as well as you do." He argued.

"Well I don't know you as well as a wife should!"

"Yeah, but you could learn it quick. If I hired some other girl to do it I'm afraid they won't remember! Besides, my family is a little on the harsh side and to be honest you're probably one of the few that I think could handle them without breaking down…"

"Trunks!"

"What? It's true." He replied. "Com'on Makoto, please."

She sighed with a hand on her hip not able to believe that she was really considering this. "Fine," she finally said. "But I'm not doing it for the restaurant." She said. "I'm doing it because I care. I just hope I don't get killed for it."

"Don't worry," said Trunks finally feeling a bit relieved. "You'll be fine."

"Alright," she said as she turned to leave.

"Oh, Mako."

"What?" she said slightly irritated.

"Do you think you could get some of your clothes and bring them over later on today?" he asked. "And spend the night."

"What?" she said incredulously.

"Well, it's just that when my family says they're coming on a certain day, they could be there as early as midnight or as late as 11:59 PM that night. It's sometimes hard to tell and if you're not there at that time of night then they might get suspicious. Not to mention, if you kept going back and forth to your apartment to get your clothes then they might think that we're growing apart."

"We were never that close to begin with, Trunks."

"Yeah, but I don't want my parents to think that I have troubled relationships."

Makoto sighed again and shook her head. "You have this all planned out don't you?"

Trunks shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Anything else?" asked Makoto.

"Just one thing," he started.

"Go on, tell me."

"We're going to have to share a room." Her eyes shot open and looked at him in pure disbelief.

"What?"

"Well, if we're going to be a married couple."

"We're just pretending, Trunks!"

"Yeah, well we're going to have to make it good."

"Don't tell me I'll have to mock a make-out session too or start calling you by pet-names."

"Well, maybe…"

"My gosh Trunks, and you don't think Goten is gonna go crazy about this?"

"Well he doesn't have to know."

"Oh great, now I'm going to have to keep secrets from him."

"Makoto its fine, just as long as we both know that its fake, we'll be okay."

"You know you owe me big, right?" said Makoto.

"Of course sweetheart," said Trunks teasingly. "That's why I'm buying you your restaurant." She huffed indignantly and marched out of the office.

"3 PM honey, I'll be at the house then," he called out after and she waved him off with a rather un-lady-like gesture. He then sank into his seat in relief. Sure she had some rough edges but she would do just fine around his parents, not to mention Bra, if she was coming. They could both go shopping together, but before that he just had to make sure that he and Makoto were on the same page and didn't tell contradicting stories. He glanced to his side and sat up to look at the picture that was framed on his desk. There stood Goten with a broad grin and an arm around Trunks' shoulder. That was their first day in college and the first day that they had felt that they were finally on their own, and in the background was the faint figure of Makoto who they had yet to meet. She was sitting under a tree alone, the same one that Goten had seen her under and instantly fell. He vowed to make her his own and was close to finally doing it, if only he would hurry up and ask the question!

Trunks sighed. "Its just pretend Goten, I won't do anything. I just hope your family doesn't come with mom and dad." With that he sighed again and continued to work.

PL**Ease REviEw I would really like to get some feed back! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING:** There may be some crude humor that may offend some of you so please, if you do not want to read any further, just skip to the next chapter when I update...

I say it is very difficult for me to get past my laziness and write another chapter. I just have too many ideas that I can't just settle for one sometimes so I don't write anything else I just start a new story. Maybe I should kick myself out of that bad habit…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

Makoto's eyelids threatened to close any given second. She sat on a love seat in one of the many living rooms of Trunks Brief's mansion. What was she doing again? Oh yeah, she was pretending to be his wife, now she remembered. She scoffed at the unrealistic reality of the whole situation. If Goten was to ever find out…well lets just hope that he doesn't. But in the small chance that he would, Mako would be sure to tell him that it was nothing he needed to worry about. After all, Trunks was his best friend and would never pull anything with his friend's girl.

Finally, she had enough.

"Trunks, all the sane people in the world are already in bed! Don't you think your parents are too?"

Trunks kept pacing the room and Makoto just followed him with her eyes.

"Who ever said my parents were sane," he muttered still keeping the steady pace. Mako released an overdramatic sigh.

"Com'on Trunks, I doubt that even your parents are that crazy! After all your mother is one of the smartest people in the world, doesn't she know about the importance of sleep?" She asked.

"Sure she does," said Trunks. "But it doesn't mean she adheres to it." Mako's shoulders dropped.

"This is ridiculous," she whispered as she collapsed back into the love seat.

As the clock struck midnight a loud gong could be heard.

"Your clock sounds like a circus," commented Makoto quite sarcastically.

Trunks had made no response. Instead, he kept his eyes locked on the doorknob all the while taking short glances at the clock watching as the second hand inched around the face. 35, 36, 37, 38, the counting had gotten so intense that even Mako could hear his thoughts and couldn't help counting herself despite her fatigue.

…53, 54, 55, 56, 57, 58, 59…

Trunks stared hard at the doorknob as if he was trying to turn it with his mind. 12:01 AM and not a single sound was made nor was there any movement in the whole mansion. Mako had held her breath and Trunks' knuckles were losing their color.

12:02 AM.

Mako rolled her eyes. "See, I told you they wouldn't be here. Goodness, people with parents are sometimes so naïve." With that Makoto heaved herself out of her seat and marched up the stairs. Trunks sighed. 'I guess Mako was right.'

"Hey, which room am I sleeping in again," she said looking down to him from the top of the banister.

"The second one on the left," he replied in a relieved tone with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, right," she said. "Should I get an extra blanket?"

Trunks quirked an eyebrow. "For what?"

She pursed her lips throwing her head to the side with one arm on her hip. The sure sign of danger was written all over her features. Trunks, was fascinated.

"Don't even play around like that Trunks Brief." She said in a reprimanding tone. He gave a lopsided grin.

"Alright, alright, I'll make sure to bring up an extra blanket, and you can sleep on the bed." Makoto frowned. "What?" asked Trunks. She blushed.

"I don't feel comfortable sleeping on someone else's bed," she replied. He scoffed.

"If memory serves me right, you slept on Goten's bed."

"Yeah well, that was different," she said indignantly. "I know him."

"And you don't know me?" said Trunks sarcastically.

She frowned in defeat.

"I can't very well be the man that lets girls-"

"Women," she corrected.

"Women," repeated Trunks, "I can't very well be the man that makes the 'women' sleep on the couch while I sleep on my comfortable bed. Don't worry Mako, I had the maid change the sheets this afternoon so its pretty much all for you." She sighed.

"I shouldn't be saying this," said Mako, "since it's your fault I'm in this mess anyways, but thanks." She smiled and walked towards the room.

Trunks' shoulders dropped, as did his head. He closed his eyes in thought wondering if this was the right thing to do. After all, his parents weren't there yet; there was still time for him to come clean. 'Yes,' he thought. 'I've got to tell the truth.'

He opened his cerulean blue eyes in determination as he almost flew to the top of the stairs to tell Mako of his new plan.

He kicked off his shoes and nearly took his first step to a new beginning when…

Makoto looked at her nightgown that Trunks had just bought for her. It was much too beautiful for her to bear. The shiny white silk fell smoothly through her slender fingers dropping gently back in its place. The straps looked so dainty and smooth that she wondered if she would be able to even notice that she was wearing it when she would put it on. She looked from side to side making sure that there was no one peeking in on her and started stripping off her clothes. Goosebumps popped up all over her back and the feeling that someone was watching her seemed to burn in the back of her mind. She let out her hair feeling a bit at ease as the long tresses cascaded down to cover most of her back. She pulled over the nightgown and shivered as the silk molded to her skin. It was cold but was as soft and light as a feather. She sat on the bed, staring at the ground. She was not alone and she knew that for a fact.

"Father?" said Trunks. The short man smirked. "If you're here, then…"

There was a shriek that sounded from upstairs.

"What the hell?" yelled a voice that was all too familiar to him.

"Bra?" He said.

"Trunks!" screamed his mother. "Your wife is fighting with my daughter!" This was all too unrealistic. Tell me it's just a dream.

"Trunks Brief!" yelled Bulma. Vegeta huffed.

"You can't even control your woman?" he sneered.

Trunks ran up the stairs stopping at the door to his room. "Oh boy," he muttered.

Makoto was not holding back on his sister. They must have done something big to upset her **this** much. He shook his head in ridicule. Only his family…

"Trunks, what are you just standing there for?" yelled his mother. "Do something!"

Trunks nodded in obedience and easily intercepted both Makoto and Bra. Bra stubbornly ripped her arm from his grip and straightened herself up, as did Makoto.

"What was that about?" he asked not really looking at anyone in particular.

"Why don't you ask your crazy wife?" asked Bra nodding towards Makoto.

"Me?" said Makoto. "Who was the one peeping from outside?"

"Peeping from outside?" questioned Trunks.

"That's besides the point!" cried Bra.

"You were peeping?" said Trunks ridiculously. He understood that Bra was much different from other girls and they all understood that, but perverted? He never really would have thought. She was his sister!

"Are you defending her?" asked Bra with a look of pure insult. "You know, blood runs thicker than-"

"Bra, if you were peeping then you deserve what you got," said Trunks flatly standing protectively in front of Makoto. Makoto blushed as she felt the comfort of his protection flood her senses and dropped her head to try and clear it. Goten, this was not Goten.

Bra was left speechless. Her mouth hung open as she stood frozen in her place. 'Did he really just shut her down like this? Maybe she was wrong after all. Maybe Trunks really was married. Oh great now she owed Pan money. The whole time she thought he made it up but if he's taking her side so quickly…there was no way this could be fake. Even Trunks, the big knucklehead he is, wouldn't side with someone he didn't truly care about. It was always family first and everyone else could wait. He didn't even ask her if she had started it! He just assumed it was my fault!' screamed Bra mentally. 'Well I guess it kind of was…' she shook off the thought.

"Well it wasn't my idea!" she cried in her last effort to defend herself. "Mom's the one that suggested it. I should've just come in with dad."

By then Bulma clonked Bra hard on the head, so much for confidentiality.

"Mom?" said Trunks once again feeling the bizarreness of the whole scene.

"Well son," said Bulma. "When you're an experienced woman, you understand that your children have raging hormones and that sometimes they will relieve them with the aid of their significant others. And well if you were 'busy', then I didn't want to interrupt with family visits. We especially did not want to upset the Miss, after all interrupting when it got to the good part could've started great tension between the me and our daughter-in-law. Goodness knows I would try to kill my in-laws if they ever interrupted me," she coughed. Mako's face was flushed red. She didn't just say what she thought she said did she?

"So you see, we were doing it much in your favor Trunks Brief and don't you ever question your mother's motives!" She crossed her arms reproachfully across her chest. Bra then huffed too sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"I told you it wasn't me," she said. Trunks sighed. His mother sure is subtle and poor Makoto, he could feel her go tense in the second she realized what his mother was saying. 'Sorry Mako,' he apologized mentally.

"Well, since you are not busy," started Bulma. "I'm glad to see you again son. Now get out of the way, I didn't come all this way just to see you."

Trunks nearly dropped to the floor. 'No love?' he thought. Bulma hastily pushed him to the side taking in Makoto as she extended her hand.

"Bulma Briefs," she said.

"Makoto…Briefs, Makoto," said Mako awkwardly. Her insides were churning in unease as she let the name out. What in the world was she doing?

"It's a pleasure meeting you," said Bulma with a smile. "I must say you have quite an arm." At this Bra growled as she rubbed a red spot on her forehead that Trunks had yet to notice. He nearly snickered but stopped as he noticed his sister's threatening glare.

"I-I'm sorry, if I knew then-"

"Oh don't worry about it," said Bulma. "If anything, Bra should've seen it coming."

"What?" said Bra indignantly. "I wasn't even paying attention!"

Makoto cringed and thought back to the whole event. Maybe she did overdo it a little…but the whole thing flashed quickly through her mind. Bra was an abnormally good fighter so Makoto found it difficult to really sympathize for her. After all, Makoto wasn't exactly going easy on her when they got into the fight to begin with.

"I'm sorry," said Makoto. "It was my fault. I overreacted."

"Don't worry about it," mumbled Bra. "I shouldn't been smarter than to follow my mom anyways."

"Well then, if that's settled," said Trunks. "Lets just forget about the whole thing and go see what father is up to."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Makoto grabbed a robe to wear over her nightgown.

"Father," said Trunks with a gulp. "This is my wife, Mako-chan."

Vegeta grunted as he looked at her and Makoto was somewhat insulted but held back the urge to respond.

"Its pretty late so do you guys want to get to bed?" asked Trunks hopefully.

"Hmm," said Bulma. "So antsy to get under someone's gown are we?" said Bulma slyly. Makoto nearly choked, as did Trunks.

"N-no!" he shouted. "I'm just tired!"

"Of course you are dear," she said. "And what great sleep you'll be able get when she runs you ragged."

"MOM!"

"Yes, yes, I know," she said. "If you're really that anxious to get her in bed then we'll find our rooms and see you in the morning."

"We're not-"

"Oh goodness of course not," she said with a wink. "Goodnight dear." She didn't even listen to anything else he said. Bra smirked following her mother to the opposite side of the mansion. She surely didn't want to hear her brother and his wife through the whole night so she'd be sure to get the farthest room possible. Vegeta had already gone to scope around the place and Bulma had started whispering things to Bra.

"Have a good time you two," she said with a wave. Makoto was flushed, again and Trunks collapsed on the couch.

"Sorry, Mako-chan," he said softly. Makoto just gulped. This most definitely was going to be harder than she had thought and Trunks was thinking the same exact thing.

_**There you go, please let me know if there is anything that I can do to improve the story, the plotline or anything else. Don't forget to review and thanks for reading! Special thanks to Sailor Taurus Angel for making me feel bad about not updating ANYTHING in a long time. I hope this chapter was good…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Kidnappings have been prominent in many cities. First politicians, businessmen, activists and now scientists are disappearing. Police say that there are very little leads in their whereabouts or of their captors. There have been no eyewitnesses and absolutely no prominent connection between those who have gone missing. If you or anyone you know has any information please contact your local police department or dial the number at the bottom of the screen._

Rei sighed as she clicked off the screen sinking back into her sofa. She had a bad feeling about this but the fire couldn't give her any type of indication that she should really worry about this. After all, kidnappings were for the police to handle and the scouts knew that they couldn't interfere with any event concerning regular human beings. It was not up to them to enforce the law unless they decided to become part of it and Rei had no intention of that. Still, these kidnappings were bothering her nonstop.

She had not mentioned this to anyone. One reason being that she didn't want to get everyone worked up and another being that she hadn't even kept in contact with the others. Besides, this was nothing big. It was just her soft side feeling for the families of the missing people, that's all. She sighed as she satisfied herself with this excuse and headed for the shower. Sailor Pluto stared hard at the different scenes playing in front of her. They would not be happy with what she had to tell to these girls.

Bra laughed as she carried a shopping bag in one hand and had her other hand on the strap of her purse.

"You're not that bad Mako-chan," said Bra. "I don't know how my idiot brother could've landed someone like you. I always thought he'd end up with some gold digger."

Makoto smiled. "I'm just glad we could get over last night's show." She said.

"Hey, you know what they say," said Bra. "The man that you get in a fist fight with usually becomes your best friend. Or in our case, the woman that you get in a fistfight with…" she said with a smile.

"I never heard that before," said Makoto.

"Ah, well, I just happened to pick it up from some guys a long time ago," said Bra with a shrug. Makoto suddenly shivered as an awkwardly familiar aura washed over her. Her very knees seemed to quiver as the hair on her neck stood on end. Something was not right.

"Are you alright?" asked Bra.

"Y-yeah," stuttered Makoto. "I just got a weird feeling."

"Oh," said Bra. "You're not gonna throw something at me are you?" she said with a raised eyebrow and a grin.

"No," said Makoto with a laugh. "I'm not gonna throw something at you."

"Alright, good," said Bra. "Cause I don't think I'd be able to contain myself again." They both laughed and Mako shook off the thoughts that were running through her head. She was just paranoid that's all. As they turned the corner she heard an alarm go off in a nearby department store. Apparently a young girl was shoplifting! She sighed in relief that was probably the reason she had felt strange. She had an unusual skill of being able to sense something bad happening thanks to her scout years but every so often it would worry her because she thought it would be another attack; but it was always something minor.

"I think this is enough shopping for one morning," said Bra as she stopped triumphantly in front of the store they had started at.

"I agree," said Mako. She grinned in the back of her mind as she recollected the purchased items in her bag. A few one-of-a-kind dresses and some shoes to go with, Trunks would most definitely be ticked with the bill but he owed her and this was only the beginning.

"Where to now?"

"Back to the house?" suggested Makoto.

Bra shrugged and agreed. Besides, she didn't want to carry everything all day. They walked out to see their black limo sitting patiently in the parking lot. Soon enough, the driver wash scuffling here to there to open and take their bags. The ride was awfully quiet making Makoto feel out of place.

"So," said Bra suddenly bringing Makoto out of her feigned interest in the scenery flashing by the window. "How did you and Trunks meet?"

Makoto gulped as she plastered on a fake smile that Bra thankfully did not notice.

"At school," she replied.

"And…" egged on Bra.

"Well, to be honest, it was all kind of abrupt."

"Really?" said Bra and Mako nodded. "How so?"

Makoto gulped again. What was it that Trunks said was going to be their story? Oh yeah, the alley…or wait, was it the club?

Bra watched her expectantly and Makoto coolly sighed trying to make it seem as if she had hesitated to get more of a reaction. Needless to say, it worked.

"Come on, Mako! Tell me!"

"Alright, alright," she sighed. "We were both taking culinary arts."

"Culinary arts?" said Bra. "What was Trunks doing in that class?"

"Well, apparently," said Mako. "He had wanted to learn how to cook for himself since he was living alone and didn't want to have to bother with a maid or eating out all of the time."

"I see," said Bra. "Then what else happened?"

Makoto frowned inwardly. This was starting to sound like a test and all she was doing was reverberating answers that Trunks had made up for her. Sooner or later Bra was going to figure it out so she had to get into the story somehow to make it seem more meaningful…Ooo, got it.

"He was kind of uncoordinated," she said thinking directly about Goten, assuming that Bra had no idea of who this was. She laughed in remembrance of him dropping all of the pans and hitting off different plates and knives. He was just too big for their small work area and everyone grimaced whenever they had to be paired with him. His big hands were too thick to fit into some of the drawers and his hair sometimes flew into the food.

"Sounds like him," said Bra. "He is smart, I'll give you that, but activities beyond physical fitness and brain power are pretty much out the window."

Makoto smiled. "I guess a man can't be perfect in every aspect," she said.

"Isn't that the truth," said Bra as she huffed back into the leather interior. "But then again, we women can be pretty far from too…Anyways, back with the story."

"Well, no one really wanted to work with him so I volunteered out of sheer compassion. After all, it wasn't his fault that he wasn't that great in the kitchen." She smiled as his deep black eyes shimmered in that instant that she had volunteered herself. His eyes peered into hers with so much friendship that she was hardly able to remember that they hardly knew each other. She suddenly went silent as she realized how much she really missed that clumsy overly-large black-haired man.

"Aww," said Bra. "You're getting caught in memories. How cute."

Makoto smiled weakly as she was brought back to reality and continued. "Well, he was really nervous for some reason and I had assumed it was because he was self-conscious. You see, class projects with partners usually last three to four weeks. In about the third week I started having troubles with my boyfriend at the time, which I must say was a complete jerk and I was an idiot for ever believing I was in love with him, and needless to say we broke up. Well, G-Trunks," she corrected quickly before Bra took notice. "found out I was single and seemed really happy. I was annoyed and suddenly asked him why he was so cheerful when I was so miserable. Well, he started talking about how I was great and how I didn't need a guy like my ex and that it was good that we broke up. This helped me a little and I told him I appreciated it. Then he smiled and asked me on a date."

"What did you do?" asked Bra.

"I grabbed the closest thing to me and hit him hard in the head," she said with a shrug. Bra about keeled over in laughter.

"Serves him right," she said. "I wish I was there to see it!" Makoto laughed with her thinking back to the large welt that had formed on his head. Speaking of which, it was considerably small being as she hit him pretty hard with an iron skillet. Then again, he was always abnormally strong making her feel "ordinary". Oh how she really did miss those deep charcoal eyes, dark black hair and warm strong arms that made her feel so safe. Her knees never were very strong around him and she never really cared because every time they gave out he would embrace her and keep her from falling. His warm chest and overwhelmingly caring hands would hold her so tightly…

"Mako," said Bra as the car had stopped. Bra waved her hand vigorously in front of her. Man was she really that smitten by Trunks?

"Oh, sorry," said Mako with a sweat drop. She got out alongside Bra making her way up the stairs behind the butler who had just grabbed their bags.

"I'm guessing he didn't give up after that," said Bra.

"Actually," said Mako. "He did. He stopped acting so nervous and would only talk to me when it involved cooking. I wasn't at all disappointed but rather relieved. I really didn't like him much after that."

"What made you change your mind?"

Makoto sighed. "I used to work a night shift over at a restaurant. Most waitresses were too afraid to work those hours because most traffic came from the bar down the street. Night shift workers got paid really well so I figured I could take the shift and possibly get a few workouts every now and then if some drunks happened to start some trouble in the place."

"Uh-huh," said Bra. They had entered the mansion and continued upstairs.

"There was one night where I was the only one left to lock up. Usually there are at least two of us left to lock up but one of my coworkers had an emergency concerning his son so he had to go. I was locking up and pulling down the gate when this group of guys kind of surrounded me. I was really beat that night cause I must've stopped at least four fights in the restaurant. Well, one of these guys had supposedly wanted to settle an old score with me. I didn't remember him but I guess he remembered me. I fought them off pretty well but one of them pulled a gun out on me. I was scared, to say the least, heck I was praying for my life and I'm not even that religious. They had me cornered in an alley and no one was out to hear me if I screamed. It was a party street! People always say that there is always someone out there getting mugged but I never thought it would be me. Well they were getting really close with intentions that weren't entirely to my liking. I closed my eyes and really I'm not proud of this but I kind of sank to the ground. He had a gun, dang it all, what was I supposed to do?" Makoto sighed.

"Everything was quiet after that, I couldn't even hear a single step. All I heard was my name. It was soft at first and I hardly could believe it was spoken at all. 'Mako' he said it so softly that I wondered if it was an angel."

Bra smiled as she shook her head. Sometimes love just sounded silly to anyone that wasn't involved in it.

"And…" Bra said.

"I opened my eyes. G-Trunks was eye level looking at me with the deepest concern that I couldn't understand. He barely knew me for goodness sake and he looked at me as if I was the most important person to him. I felt as if I had meant something to him. As if I was of value…I was shaky then. He frowned. I could see anger flash through his eyes as he thought of what the men would've done had he not been there. He seemed to me unreal. I hardly remember getting up or even how I got home. He had taken me to his place but I couldn't sleep there. The whole incident had gotten to me stronger than I had realized. No one had ever been that close before…" drifted Makoto as she stopped.

"I didn't talk to him for days. He would wave and I would sometimes do the same or nod. I was again indifferent towards him. I didn't like people seeing me that way," she said. "I almost felt threatened by him."

"So when did you get better about him?" asked Bra.

Mako started walking again thinking hard. "I don't know," she said. "It just kind of happened." It was blunt and hardly an explanation but Bra accepted it as it was. Sometimes things did just happen too fast for you to even notice.

"Sounds interesting," said Bra.

"Yeah," said Mako.

"I guess marriage just suddenly sprung up too?" said Bra trying not to sound offensive or sarcastic.

"Yeah," said Makoto. "It did. His business was getting big and he didn't want to be too busy that he couldn't do it later."

"Sounds like him," said Bra. Mako smiled.

"It was small, but sweet." Those were the exact words that Trunks had told her to use and that was how she remembered it. No details, it was just a convenient wedding with no guests only the bride, the groom and the judge to sign the certificate.

"How romantic," said Bra sarcastically.

"We were in love," said Makoto. "That was all the romance we needed."

_**Sweet! I know it's short but it's another little bit added right? For all readers I just want to let you know that I'm most liking leaning towards Mako/Goten pairing and the other DBZ crossover will most likely be Mako/Trunks. Sorry if that ruins it for anyone but I just can't see a different plot line than that. Besides, I'm not very good at making best friend with girl loses girl to their best friend type stories. Anyways, please review and thank you so much for reading. Until next time…**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own SM or DBZ.**_

_**Tell me if there are any improvements that I can make and I will try! Thanks again!**_


End file.
